Mas alla del sexo
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Un extraño libro genera en Platinum una revolucion hormonal, que le llevara a realizar cosas impensables para la heredera. One-Shot CommonerShipping (LEMMON)


_**Lectores, lo he vuelto a hacer, asi es, esta vez traigo otro lemmon, y esta de de CommonerShiping oh SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...**_

 ** _Ok ya, tengo casi un mes haciendo esta historia, queriendo que quede lo mejor posible, tanto que creo que me pase, no lo se, espero me lo hagan saber._**

 ** _Espero que les agrade y que dejen sus review, se agradeceria infinitamente ;w;_**

 ** _Sin mas espero que les guste_**

 ** _Advertencias: Este fic contiene escenas de sexo y CommonerShipping._**

 ** _#DileSiAlCommoner_**

* * *

 **Más allá del sexo.**

"El sexo, esa relación carnal donde 2 individuos unen sus cuerpos para poder tener pasión.

Es su forma más primitiva, su único fin es la reproducción y proliferación de las especies.

Pero en su forma más espiritual, es la unión no solo de 2 cuerpos, si no de 2 almas enamoradas, una unión cósmica, el acto de amor más bello que una persona le profesa a la otra.

Aunque la única forma de llegar a esa fase de unión, es que ambas almas se profesen un amor verdadero el uno al otro.

2 enamorados de corazón, es lo único que se necesita para poder hacer el acto de amor más bello que el universo haya concebido…"

-Es interesante lo que el autor plantea – termino de leer el fragmento una hermosa chica de ojos amarillos - ¡oh Arceus, ya es tarde!

La chica se había quedado hasta la 1 de la madrugada leyendo ese libro en la biblioteca de su lujosa mansión, últimamente había leído libros de filosofía, Nietzsche, Hegel, Sócrates y Foucault eran su predilección, pero este libro le había llamado la atención.

-Supongo que mañana seguiré leyéndote… - dijo desanimada.

Dejo el libro en su lugar y se fue a su habitación, la cual parecía la de una princesa, con un gran ropero hecho de madera de roble, un espejo con marco de oro, 2 pequeñas mesas de noche de madera de abedul, y su cama con velo,

La chica se puso su pijama, y se metió a la cama, apago las luces y se dispuso a dormir, momento en el cual, su mente empezó a plantearle ideas y conceptos para reflexionar.

-¿Tendrá razón ese libro? ¿Acaso, el sexo entre 2 enamorados es la sensación más bella que el ser humano puede experimentar? – se cuestionó en voz baja, mientras apreciaba su techo rojo.

Ella siempre se había mantenido ajena a las cuestiones de la sexualidad a sus 16 años, era virgen, apenas había dado su primer beso hace 9 meses atrás, solo había tenido 1 novio y nunca había tenido interés en la sexualidad, ni siquiera había experimentado con sus partes, nada de nada.

-No sé, tal vez tenga razón, aunque tal vez debería preguntárselo a alguien más… - menciono con curiosidad la chica.

Ella dirigió la mirada a otra parte, en donde se hallaban colgadas las fotos de sus seres queridos.

Se encontraban las fotos de ella y sus padres, de sus amigos, e incluso con sus pokemon en una visita que hizo a Jotho, pero en medio de todas las fotos, se encontraba una con un marco de plata, era ella con su actual novio.

Esa foto se la tomo en las afueras de ciudad Jubileo, cerca del bosque Vetusto, estaba ella sentada en un tronco junto a un chico de ojos azules, ambos tomados de las manos y sonriendo.

Ella y Diamond habían comenzado una relación apenas 11 meses atrás, después de casi 3 años de estar enamorados en secreto el uno del otro.

-Diamond… recuerdo el día en que te me declaraste – la chica recordó:

-Bueno Dia, ¿a qué se debe esta invitación?

Diamond y Platinum se encontraban en una puesta de sol a la orillas del mar del oeste de Sinnoh, cerca de ciudad Canal, ambos habían pasado allí 2 horas comiendo sándwiches hechos por Diamond y un jugo de bayas Oran hecho por el mismo.

-Bueno… hace mucho que tenía pensado ver la puesta de sol, y como Pearl estaría ocupado con no sé qué cosas con Maylene, pensé en invitarte… - dijo nervioso.

-¿Ósea que solo era tu segunda opción? – menciono algo enojada.

-No – respondió repetidamente más nervioso- es que… bueno – suspiro en forma de derrota – quería salir contigo.

Inmediatamente la expresión de la chica volteo a otro lado, mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Si… la verdad, siempre eh querido invitarla, pero… no me atrevía- dijo ruborizado y avergonzado.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te animo a hacerlo esta vez? – menciono curiosa.

-Bueno… en parte algo de motivación de Pearl… y por también… - hablo aún más nervioso.

La verdad es que su amigo le insistió por casi 9 meses que la invitara a salir, y al final lo convenció a invitarla.

-¿También que?

-Pues… - se puso demasiado nervioso – señorita, dígame que soy para usted.

El gran sonrojo que tenían ambos denotaba que la situación era bastante incomoda, sin embargo Platinum trato de fingir que no entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto confusa.

-Solo dígamelo, para saber si debo decirle esto o no.

-Dímelo, puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy tu amiga.

-Ese es el problema… - menciono nervioso pero decidido, su corazón bombeaba sangre como si fuera un motor V-8 – Platinum, yo… -tomo algo de aire – estoy enamorado de ti… - concluyo enérgicamente.

El lugar se quedó sumamente callado, mientras se encontraba un Diamond hincado con los ojos cerrados y una Platinum con una cara de sorpresa y bastante roja…

Entonces Platinum tomo las manos del chico, a lo que este respondió abriendo lentamente los ojos, mientras se ruborizaba aún más.

-Sabes Diamond, ya tenía una corazonada de esto… lo presentía – dijo un poco nerviosa – y… yo también estoy enamorada de ti.

El corazón de Diamond volvió a latir al momento de oír esas palabras.

-¿Hablas enserio?- menciono incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, para que mentiría en algo así.

-Bueno, entonces creo que debo hacer esto.

Diamond le pidió a Platinum que se levantara, esta accedió y posteriormente se hinco y tomo la mano de la chica.

-Platinum, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo Diamond decidido.

-Claro que si Diamond, me encantaría ser tu novia.

Diamond beso su mano, a lo que posteriormente se levantó y ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Aunque sonara algo raro en las parejas convencionales, no se besaron hasta 2 meses después, debido a las personalidades de ambos.

El recuerdo había terminado, y la chica no dejaba de mirar esa fotografía con algo de nostalgia.

-Diamond, eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado, siempre me gusto tu alegría, tu forma de pensar, incluso tus errores eran graciosos – rio levemente – recuerdo la vez que te caíste a la piscina de mi casa.

Hace bastante tiempo, ella y Diamond estaban en su casa jugando voleibol, y cuando Platinum lanzo la pelota, esta callo en la piscina, Diamond intento recogerla, pero se estiro de más y cayó al agua.

Rápidamente salió de la piscina y Platinum le dio algo de ropa para que se cambiara en su cuarto mientras ella estaba afuera.

Inevitablemente, ella pudo verlo sin camisa, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón sus pensamientos nocturnos se fijaron en Diamond sin camisa, algo que no le dio importancia, ahora le parecía "atractivo".

Diamond no era precisamente un fisicoculturista, tenía un abdomen igual que la media, a pesar de que comía demasiado, pero en ese momento justo, a Platinum le empezó a encantar, pensó en cómo se vería completamente desnudo.

Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, solo sabía lo básico por sus conocimientos de anatomía y algunas otras clases de educación sexual.

-Arceus, en que estoy pensando – la chica saco sus manos de su sabana y golpeo la cama.

Desde luego que esos pensamientos no eran normales en ella, nunca había pensado en algo parecido, tal vez ese libro era el culpable de que todos estos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos le llegaban de golpe, como si hubiese estado acumulado desde muchos años atrás.

-Vamos Platinum, deja de pensar en eso – se dijo así misma y giro la cabeza a otro lado.

Ella observo una pequeña carta que le había dado Diamond recientemente, el cual desprendía el olor del perfume que siempre usaba, lo que le parecía… excitante.

Qué demonios le estaba pasando, era una auténtica revolución de hormonas en todo su cuerpo, tomo la carta y la olio, esa fragancia recorría toda su alma de pies a cabeza, a la par que sintió una extraña sensación en su zona íntima.

-Tal vez no sea correcto… pero no puedo aguantar más – menciono algo agitada.

La chica entonces comenzó el ritual de auto-complacerse.

Era inexperta, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, pero su instinto tomo el control y su mano izquierda bajo hasta su parte íntima y comenzó a frotarse la parte superior de su intimidad, estimulando su clítoris.

Paralelamente a esto, en su mente pasaban imágenes de Diamond sin camisa, y prácticamente inhalaba con su otra mano el perfume de Diamond contenido en la carta.

Era la droga perfecta para ella, un momento tan placentero que la hacía estremecerse y gemir levemente.

Era la mejor sensación que había experimentado en años, introdujo un dedo dentro de su intimidad para estimular más su clítoris y aumentar la excitación de su cuerpo.

Sentía como su alma gozaba con ella, y como lentamente llegaba al clímax de su ritual.

Llegando a la recta final, arrugo la carta y el olor era mucho más potente, su alma se agitaba y gozaba, y su mente recordó las dulces palabras de su enamorado "Te amo", lo que le condujo al punto más excitante de todo el acto.

Sintió como una parte de ella salía y ensuciaba su pijama mojándola, dio un gran gemido que ahogo rápidamente para no ser descubierta, tiro sus 2 manos a los lados, dejando la carta de Diamond a un lado de su cabeza.

Estaba cansada, pero al mismo tiempo su alma estaba descansada, pareciese como si quisiera que lo hubiera hecho desde ya hace tiempo, cedió a sus instintos.

-Ar-Arceus – dijo muy agitada- lo hice, no puedo creerlo, pero lo hice…

El instinto había dejado sus pensamientos y ella volvió a tener el control.

Se sentía muy avergonzada por ese hecho, aunque paradójicamente se sentía satisfecha, se levantó y vio su pijama mojada en la parte de la entrepierna, fue al baño y se cambió de pijama y bragas, para que su acto estuviera en secreto, mojo un poco sus prendas en la regadera, para alejar que fue un accidente, apago las luces dejando la evidencia a un lado de la regadera y se fue a su cama, pero al pasar por su espejo, se dio cuenta del enrojecimiento que tenía, el cual le sorprendió.

-Nunca me había puesto tan roja en mi vida… -menciono poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.

Volvió a su cama, dejo la carta en su sitio, a pesar de lo arrugada que la tenía.

-No creo que esto sea esporádico – menciono viendo al techo – tal vez, deba ceder a mis instintos como dice Nietzsche.

Platinum intuía que algo en su interior le obligaba a hacer eso, su alma le pedía a gritos que le diera placer, y sus instintos le pedían más.

-No debería ceder a ellos, aunque por otro lado seria como no escucharme y hacer esto más grande… no lo sé.

Platinum estaba en un debate, por un lado no quería ceder a sus instintos, pero por el otro, sabía que desobedecerlos involucraría una traición a sí misma, y que a la larga estos se harían más fuertes y la terminarían golpeando como esa noche.

Su debate interno no la dejaba dormir, a pesar de ser mas de las 3 de la madrugada, se planteaba ventajas y desventajas, para que a final tomo una decisión.

-Está bien, seguiré la filosofía de Nietzsche y cederé a mis instintos – se dijo a sí misma.

Sabía que su próximo deseo seria el siguiente nivel, su alma suplicaba por su acompañante.

-Si hare esto, debe ser bien, y necesitare ayuda de alguien… - menciono mientras pensaba.

La única persona que le podría ayudar en eso, la única amiga a la cual le tenía la suficiente confianza y por su edad tal vez sabría algo del tema, Blue.

Después de llegar a este punto, finalmente el sueño le dio de golpe, quedando profundamente dormida por el agotamiento mental.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica se despertó de lo más normal, se cambió y fue a desayunar.

La cuartada de la ropa mojada había funcionado, aunque Platinum se había sonrojado mucho al mencionarlo, el evento paso muy inadvertido.

En medio de su desayuno, la televisión del fondo estaba encendida, donde había un reportaje especial sobre un acontecimiento muy importante.

"Atención a todos nuestros televidentes, les avisamos que este próximo 4 de febrero, habrá un hermoso espectáculo nocturno"

Esas palabras llamaron inmediatamente la intención de a chica.

"Así es, tendremos una hermosa lluvia de meteoritos a las 12 de la noche, y no solo eso, tendremos 2 nuevos visitantes en nuestro cielo, Marte y Venus podrán ser vistos en el firmamento acompañando a nuestra joven Luna, los astrónomos dicen que no volverá a verse un efecto así dentro de otro 26 años, por lo que le decimos a toda la audiencia que salgan de sus casas para verlo.

Podrá verse en toda la región, aunque se podrá apreciar mejor en la cima del monte Corona y en el bosque Vetusto"

La noticia le llamo poderosamente la atención, ella le encantaba la astronomía, y sin duda no se perdería ese gran momento.

Termino de comer y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, cerro muy bien su puerta, tomo sus auriculares y su laptop y se sentó en su cama recién tendida, estaba lista para llamar a su amiga y preguntarle lo necesario.

Abrió el Skype y busco a Blue, quien estaba conectada afortunadamente, y procedió a llamarla.

Pasaron alrededor de 13 segundos hasta que la castaña contesto.

-Hola Platinum – dijo alegremente – me sorprende tu llamado, ¿Cómo han estado todos en Sinnoh?

-Hola Blue, pues todo ha estado bien por aquí, ¿Y qué tal lo llevan por allá? – respondió.

-Afortunadamente bien, aburrido pero tranquilo.

-Me alegro por ello… bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para hacerte algunas preguntas y algunos consejos.

Blue se sorprendió un poco al oír a la reservada Platinum

-Claro, dime en que te puedo ayudar –menciono comprometida.

-Bueno… no sé cómo comenzar – empezó a ponerse roja y nerviosa – es algo un poco penoso.

-Anda Platinum, dilo sin titubear, no tengo ningún problema sobre lo que me tengas que decir.

-De acuerdo – la chica se armó de valor y recito las siguientes palabras – ¿Ya has tenido relaciones sexuales? – pregunto muy roja.

Paralelamente a ese acontecimiento, 2 viejos y buenos amigos se encontraban de compras en el centro comercial de ciudad Jubileo.

-Es increíble que hayamos visitado 8 tiendas de videojuegos y ninguna tenga ese juego – dijo irritado el amigo rubio.

-Tal vez ya se los llevaron todos, es un juego muy demandado sabes – le respondió su acompañante de pelo negro.

-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, revise las páginas web de todas estas tiendas y decían que si las tenían, y apenas fue hace 5 horas – el rubio estaba bastante desesperado – ven, vamos a la siguiente.

Pearl salió rápidamente hacia el norte, mientras que su agotado y hambriento amigo lo seguía de cerca, ya habían pasado una hora buscando el juego y no lo encontraban, y el olor de hot-dog y hamburguesas no ayudaban al agobiado Diamond.

Finalmente llegaron a la última tienda, un Gamers algo pequeño, Pearl entro y fue rápidamente con la dependiente del lugar.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿tiene el juego Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butoden para 3DS? – pregunto entusiasmado el chico.

-Déjame ver – dijo la chica mientras checaba en su computadora – lo siento, se nos acaban de acabar en la mañana.

Las palabras le dolieron al chico, era la última tienda que había.

-¿Esta segura?- le pregunto Pearl con algo de esperanza.

-Sí, están todos agotados, lo siento.

-Pearl, ¿si encontraste el juego? – pregunto Diamond.

-No, otra tienda sin él, creo que tendremos que ir al centro comercial de ciudad .

Diamond solo podía sentir como no terminaría vivo después de caminar más acompañando a su amigo.

-Espere joven – menciono la dependienta – nos queda aún uno.

-¿Enserio? – dijo frenéticamente Pearl mientras se acercaba a la caja.

-Sí, parece que un cliente cancelo su apartado, tenemos el juego en su versión especial con los personajes exclusivos del paquete.

EL chico casi explotaba de emoción al oír tan dulces palabras.

-¿Cuánto cuesta? – dijo alegremente.

-1000 pokedolares.

La cara de Pearl se transformó tal cantidad, solo contaba con 800 para comprar la edición normal, tenía su amado juego tan cerca pero fuera de su alcance.

-Gra-gracias – Pearl simplemente puso su cara de tristeza y salió junto a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no lo compraste? – pregunto Diamond.

-Cuesta 1000, solo tengo 800, esto es una tragedia – contesto tristemente, a punto de llorar.

Diamond vio a su pobre amigo, quería ese juego, de hecho ambos lo querían, pero Diamond lo había apartado con antelación, y Pearl no, sin embargo recordó un detalle importante.

-Pearl no te preocupes, yo tengo los 200 que faltan, puedes usarlos – respondió alegremente.

-¿Hablas enserio? – respondido alegre.

-Claro, no los necesito.

Diamond le dio el dinero, a lo que Pearl procedió a besarlo en la frente de alegría y salió corriendo a comprar el juego.

Una vez comprado, ambos chicos fueron alegremente a comer algo, Diamond tenía mucha hambre y ambos comieron hot-dog mientras platicaban en una mesa del lugar.

-Después de esto, tenemos que estrenar a este bebe en una batalla – dijo Pearl con su juego entre las manos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, te falta avanzar en el juego para desbloquear a todos los personajes – respondido Diamond con su hot-dog en mano.

-Lo dices solo porque tú compraste con antelación, yo no tenía dinero porque me lo gaste todo en una cita con Maylene.

-Me lo imaginaba, deberías ahorrar mejor.

-Como sea, ya tengo esto entre mis manos – Pearl tomo el juego y lo dejo en su bolsa – bueno, y ¿cómo han ido las cosas contigo y la señorita?

-Bueno… bien la verdad – le respondido algo nervioso.

-Ya mero será su aniversario, ¿Cómo piensan celebrarlo?

-Bueno – dijo pensativo – la verdad no tengo nada planeado la verdad.

-¿Cómo qué no? – Pregunto algo sorprendido- los aniversarios son algo muy especial para todas las parejas, más para las chicas.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que a Platina no le gustan muchas veces esas cosas tan banales- le respondió escéptico.

-Diamond, a pesar de los pensamientos y la forma de ser de señorita, estoy seguro que ella también le gustan esos pequeños detalles.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, Maylene casi me mata cuando no celebramos nuestro aniversario de 1 mes – menciono con nostalgia.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón – menciono comiendo su ultimo hot-dog – tal vez la invite a ciudad Canal, donde nos declaramos, sería una buena idea.

-Tal vez, aunque también sería bueno – se quedó pensando hasta que formulo la palabra - ¿Tu y ella ya lo han hecho?

-¿A qué te refieres? –contesto confuso.

-Ya sabes, eso, tú me comprendes – dijo algo nervioso Pearl.

-No te comprendo.

-¿Qué si ya hicieron el amor vaya? – dijo fastidiado.

Diamond se quedó mudo al oír a su amigo hacer esa pregunta, y de inmediato se sonrojo.

-Pe-pearl, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – dijo muy nervioso e incómodo.

-Ya casi van para 1 año, es un largo tiempo – dijo casi sin percatarse de lo incomodo que era.

-Sabes, leer a Sigmund Freud te está afectado – trato de evadir el tema – ¿acaso tú ya lo hiciste con Maylene?

-La verdad sí, es algo fascinante créeme – se acercó a su oído – si quieres un consejo que me lo dio Gold, manténganse los 2 sentados, eso las hace sentir mejor – concluyo cerrando un ojo.

-Pearl, podríamos cambiar de tema, esto es algo vergonzoso – menciono Diamond incómodo, sonrojado y algo molesto.

-Está bien – dijo algo arrepentido- solo tómalo como nota – tomo el ultimo pedazo de su comida – bueno, vámonos que este juego no se pasara solo.

Ambos amigos tiraron su basura y fueron a la casa del rubio, con Diamond algo perturbado.

Mientras este evento acontecía, la llamada de Platinum y Blue seguía.

Platinum se sentía demasiado avergonzada al ver que su pregunta fue demasiado directa.

-Si no quieres contestar no hay problema yo…

-Por favor Platinum, no tienes de que preocuparte – respondió alegremente – si ya hice el amor, a decir verdad la última vez fue hace 2 semanas con Green.

Platinum se quedó impactada por la revelación que su amiga le había hecho, se lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Vaya, es algo… impactante – menciono muy sonrojada.

-Algo así, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? es raro que una chica como tu lo pregunte sabes.

-Bueno… - hablo muy apenada – es que veras…

-No me digas que tú ya lo hiciste. – pregunto curiosa.

-No, claro que no, solo que…

-Entonces quieres intentarlo – dijo sorprendida.

-Pues… - bajo la cabeza derrotada y suspiro – sí.

La chica dio un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca, no podía creer que su amiga, la más reservada incluso que Yellow quería cometer tal acto.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto sorprendida Blue.

-Sí, hace poco lo estuve pensando, y decidí que quería hacerlo.

-¿Con Diamond?

-Obviamente.

-Oww cosita – dijo tiernamente.

Le pareció algo bastante tierno, es decir, Diamond es un chico demasiado inocente, Platinum alguien demasiado reservada, era una combinación tierna, más cuando Platinum tenía la iniciativa.

-Bueno, a lo que me refiero, necesito consejos para que todo salga bien.

-Por supuesto, pero quiero preguntarte primero ¿estas segura de esto?

-Si – dijo determinadamente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, Platinum había cerrado el pacto, y por las próximas 3 horas le explico todo lo que debía saber.

Platinum se quedó muy sorprendida al escuchar todos los consejos que ella le dio, Blue no era una experta como tal, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia.

Le explico muchas cosas, las mejores posiciones, como cortejar y empezar, algunos pequeños juegos para ambos.

También le dijo algunos métodos para protegerse.

La llamada finalizo a las 8:00 P.M con Blue deseándole suerte en su pequeña aventura, y recordarle que lo más importante, es que los 2 disfruten.

Sin darse cuenta, duro todo el día hablando con la chica, al terminar solo bajo a comer y volvió a entrar a su biblioteca para terminar de leer ese libro y algún otro más.

Mientras su alma gemela jugaba videojuegos, ella simplemente leía filósofos de la década de los años 19, en especial a Nietzsche, quien a pesar de su gran misoginia, le generaba un pequeño impacto, el despojarse de la "moralidad" a la que ella siempre había estado atada, después de todo era una heredera, tenía que estar a la altura, sin embargo ese filosofo le dejaba ese concepto de deshacerse de la moralidad mewisiana (1).

Su alma y sus instintos tomaban cada vez más fuerza, aunque paradójicamente ya había decidido seguirlos, esas lecturas los hacían más fuertes, destruyendo sus conceptos que parecían "arcaicos".

Finalmente decidió terminar de leer el libro de la noche pasada y se fue a dormir más temprano, se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir, mientras tomo su teléfono y decidió llamar a su novio.

-Hola Platinum – contesto Diamond alegre.

-Diamond, pensé que estabas dormido – menciono seria.

-Pues no, acabo de terminar de jugar videojuegos con Pearl en línea, y ahorita vine a mi cocina por un vaso de leche y pastel.

-Vaya, parece que tuviste un día interesante – menciono alegre.

-No tanto, Pearl me trajo de un lugar a otro en busca de un videojuego, ¿y cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bastante interesante, estuve hablando con Blue todo el día.

-Genial, y ¿de que hablaron? – dijo inocentemente tomando su leche.

-Oh bueno – se puso nerviosa y sonrojada – pues de cosas de chicas, después fui a seguir leyendo.

-Me lo imaginaba - termino de tomar – ¿ya terminaste de leer a Foucault?

-Aun no, me quede con Nietzsche y me fui a acostar.

-Yo ayer termine el antimew, la verdad no lo comprendí demasiado.

-Bueno, ¿oíste lo del 4 de febrero? – cambiando el tema.

-Oh sí, me apareció de notificación en mi 3ds.

-Bueno, es que mis padres me dieron permiso de ir a ver el espectáculo y acampar, así que, ¿Por qué no vamos?

Diamond se sorprendió un poco, normalmente él era quien la invitaba a salir, pero recordó que sería su aniversario, así que aprovecharía para darle algo especial.

-Me parece buena idea, solo debo consultarlo con mama, pero lo más probable es que si me deje, ¿a qué hora paso a recogerte?

-A las 9 está bien, mis padres tienen una vieja cabaña por el bosque Vetusto, y tiene ventanas en el techo y un telescopio, podremos observar mejor el acontecimiento.

-Me parece una buena idea – menciono alegre mientras terminaba de comer pastel.

-Genial, entonces te esperare aquí, será muy pronto, trae tu chaqueta, algunas veces el lugar esta frio.

-No te preocupes, estaré preparado – empezó a subir a su habitación, y el ruido salía por el micrófono.

-Bueno –suspiro- dicen los astrónomos que no volverá a pasar en años.

-Lose, de hecho mi madre me dijo que cuando ella y mi padre se juntaron, ocurrió, aunque había otro planeta, creo que era Júpiter o Saturno, no recuerdo.

-Enserio, que impresionante.

-Si, por cierto, ¿A ti te gustaría ir al espacio? – pregunto Diamond curioso.

-Por supuesto, es uno de mis sueños desde pequeña, ver las estrellas, galaxias, planetas, meteoros y exo-planetas seria hermoso – hablo ilusionadamente – mi padre me dijo que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, me pagaría un vuelo para estar en la estratosfera.

-Genial, ¿Hay empresas que haces ese tipo de vuelos?

-Sí, será mi regalo por "ser mayor".

-Tendrás que enviarme una foto cuando este arriba, quiero ver si se ve mi casa desde el espacio – rio levemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

-Tienes razón, buenas noches, descansa, ten dulces sueños.

-Igualmente Diamond, cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, ah y Platinum.

-Dime

-Te amo – dijo enamoradamente.

-Yo también Diamond, descansa.

La chica colgó el teléfono, ya estaba todo listo para el gran día en que los impulsos de la heredera tomarían el control de su cuerpo y mente.

Pasaron los días, y Platinum tenía todos los preparativos para la gran noche, un día antes fue a la cabaña y con ayudas de sus pokemon y algunos sirvientes la limpiaron completamente, aunque una vez que ellos no estaban, acomodo la habitación donde ellos 2 estarían.

Era un cuarto amplio de madera, contaba con una cama, una silla, un ordenador y un gran telescopio, pero su particularidad era el techo, todo el techo estaba hecho de cristal fino y resistente, y al estar en el segundo piso, tenía una vista al cielo nocturno libre de hojas de árboles, podía abrirse con un apagador a modo de observatorio.

Todo estaba listo con ella, solo tenía que esperar a Diamond que llegaría en unas horas, por lo que decidió arreglarse para recibirlo como se merece.

Por otro lado, Diamond estaba estimando los preparativos para su "sorpresa", la cual había preparado días antes de la fecha.

Le pidió ayuda a Pearl para poder crearla, y solo tenía que ser montada.

Estaba listo, su ropa era bastante elegante para ser honesto, llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul y un abrigo negro, todo estaba listo.

-Bien, déjame repasar, a las 11:40 convenzo a Platinum que salga, entonces ustedes la distraen y yo monto todo esto – dijo el chico cerca de la residencia Berlitz a su amigo Pearl y su acompañante de pelo rosado Maylene.

-Así es, tienes que ser rápido Diamond – menciono la chica.

-Diamond sé que tu especialidad no es precisamente la rapidez, pero trata de ser rápido, no creo soportar tanto a esa chica gruñona.

Entonces Maylene le dio un golpe en las costillas.

-Oye háblale con respeto que es mi amiga, y la novia de Diamond.

-Ya pues, no es necesario tu violencia – dijo Pearl en el suelo.

-Creo que estas pagando con ella todos los golpes que me das en los actos de comedia – rio levemente.

-Pero yo no te golpeo tan fuere – Pearl se levantó – bueno, ya son las 8:40, hazlo ahora Diamond.

-Cierto, suerte – concluyo Maylene.

El chico se despidió de ellos y fue hacia la residencia, después de pasar a seguridad, fue a la mansión de su amada, toco el timbre y salió el mayordomo Sebastián, quien ya conocía al joven Diamond y lo hizo pasar a él y su enorme bolsa que llevaba a un costado a la sala.

Solo tuvo que esperar 3 minutos hasta que la voz de su amada sonó bajando las escaleras.

-Oh Diamond, ya estoy lista – menciono feliz la heredera.

-Oh Platinum, me alegra que…

Diamond se levantó, y al ver a su enamorada se quedó sorprendido.

A pesar de que Diamond la veía siempre con vestidos finos, él siempre se sorprendía de su enorme belleza que ella derrochaba al usarlos.

Tenía un vestido completamente rojo hecho de seda que le llegaba hasta los talones, un pequeño velo que cubría su espalda de color rojo transparente y su maquillaje digno de una princesa.

-Oh vaya – Diamond dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal? – menciono fingiendo curiosidad.

-Por supuesto que no, te ves estupendamente hermosa – dijo encantado mientras se sonrojaba.

-Gracias – dijo agradecida y sonrojada – y tú también te vez muy guapo, como todo un caballero.

Ese pequeño detalle de Diamond de siempre impactarse cada vez que ella se arreglaba le encantaba.

-Gracias – dijo alegremente.

-Bueno, vámonos de una vez, mi padre dice que podemos quedarnos a dormir ahí, la cabaña tiene todos los servicios.

-Vaya, cuando la vi no pensé que tuviera electricidad – dijo confuso – buenos vamos.

-Espera, ¿qué tienes en esa bolsa? – pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno – se puso nervioso – algunas cosas para comer.

-En la cabaña hay suficiente comida, pero bueno, no perdería la oportunidad de comer algo preparado por ti – Platinum sonrió – vámonos.

-Claro – suspiro aliviado.

El chico tomo la mano de su amada y ambos se fueron a la cabaña caminando.

El camino duro apenas 30 min hasta que llegaron a su destino, ya había pequeños campamentos a los alrededores.

-Hemos llegado – menciono Diamond entusiasmado.

-Así es – respondió Platinum y saco unas llaves para abrir la puerta – bienvenido a la cabaña de respaldo de la familia Berlitz.

Platinum abrió la puerta, dejando ver una elegante sala con una chimenea, y una cocina y comedores amplios, así como unas escaleras de cuarzo muy elegantes.

-Woah, se ve mucho más pequeña desde afuera – menciono Diamond impresionado mientras entraba.

-Ese es el plan, para que pase desapercibido – rio levemente Platinum – bueno, el evento no empezara hasta las dentro de 2 horas, así que, ¿Qué propones hacer? – se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-Ya se, cocinare unos bocadillos para la ocasión – respondió alegremente Diamond dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Qué no ya las tenías comida hecha? – cuestiono confusa.

Diamond solo pudo sentir un sudor helado, había olvidado ese detalle, y trato de corregirlo como bien pudo.

-Ah no, me explique mal, son ingredientes para hacer algo delicioso, tu tranquila. – dijo nervioso corriendo a la cocina.

-Bueno – dijo escéptica.

Diamond estaba actuando raro, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, quería concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Paso el tiempo, Platinum solo estaba leyendo y escuchando como Diamond cocinaba, era una platillo que ella amaba, papas empanizadas en salsa de baya higog, agua sabor baya meloc y un "Pay Berlitz", era el mismo pay que Diamond le dio a Platinum hace años cuando participo en un concurso, decidió bautizarlo en honor de ella.

-Platinum, por favor pasa a la mesa, la cena está servida – dijo alegremente Diamond.

-Oh claro – Platinum cerro su libro y fue a la mesa.

La mesa era de cristal, y en cada extremo se encontraba un plato fino de plata con la comida recién hecha, en el centro estaban el resto de papas, el agua y el pay estaba haciéndose.

-Diamond, cada vez te superas más – menciono Platinum alegre – esta comida esta excelente.

-Gracias, sabía que te gustaría, llevo meses practicándola para dominarla a la perfección – sonrió – aunque la salsa me da problemas.

-Cierto, mi madre me dijo que ella la única que podía hacerla, ninguna criada podía dominarla.

Lo que Platinum no sabía es que Diamond le rogo a su madre para que lo enseñara a prepararla, no era algo sencillo para él.

-Algún día podre dominarla a la perfección, es mi propósito en este año – dijo decidido.

Platinum solo sonrió mientras seguía comiendo felizmente.

El Pay ya estaba listo, Diamond lo puso en la mesa y lo partió, dándole un pedazo a ella y otro para él.

-Siempre que como este pay, me acuerdo de ese día – menciono Platinum con voz de nostalgia – estaba desesperada, no sabía cómo seguir después de que esas tipas me arruinaron, pero entonces llegaste tú, con este mismo pay, y tus consejos, tus ánimos, me animaste a seguir como nadie jamás lo había hecho, y mira, gane el concurso, gracias a la motivación que tú me diste – tomo la mano del chico- debo confesar que desde ese día me empecé a enamorar de ti, de tu forma de actuar, de tu bondad, amabilidad, inteligencia, de tu forma de tratarme y de confiar en mí, esa forma que tienes de poner la mejor cara en los momentos difíciles… muchas gracias Diamond, gracias por estar a mi lado y apoyarme, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…

Diamond se sonrojo demasiado al sentir las cálidas y extremadamente raras palabras de Platinum, rara vez ella era romántica, y Diamond no sabía que decir ante tales palabras.

-Platinum, no tienes que agradecerme nada, yo soy el que te debe agradecer, tu eres la primera chica por la cual he sentido este sentimiento que tengo en mi corazón, eres la persona con la cual puedo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos, emociones, formas de pensar, todo, ni siquiera con Pearl eh tenido esa confianza, como cuando estábamos en ese lago hace años… yo te lo agradezco.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose sonrojados por algunas segundos, hasta que el reloj marco la 11:20.

Terminaron su pay y recogieron todo, una vez hecho esto, Platinum lo guio por el segundo piso, donde estaba la habitación en la que estarían.

-Woah, tengo que decir que esto es una maravilla de la ingeniería y construcción – menciono Diamond impresionado.

-Lo sé, cuesta mucho mantener el techo limpio sabes –Platinum se sentó en la cama que era de color rojo.

-Lo imagino – Diamond recordó – oh Platinum lo olvidaba, ¿podrías ayudarme en algo? – pregunto viendo de reojo por la ventana a sus amigos.

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto curiosa.

-Veras, en el patio deje mi billetera, ¿podrías ir por ella? Es que tengo que ir al baño.

-Está bien – Platinum acepto un poco confusa.

Ella nunca lo había visto en el patio, pero accedió al ver a Diamond entrando al baño.

Mientras la chica bajaba, Diamond salió sigilosamente de la habitación, tomo la bolsa que estaba en el pasillo y empezó a "hacer la sorpresa"

-Veamos donde la habrá dejado – dijo fastidiaba Platinum mientras buscaba en los alrededores del patio.

Pearl y Maylene se dieron cuenta de su presencia y empezaron el plan… pero no tenían un plan, así que Maylene golpeo a Pearl para que saliera del escondite y fuera a con Platinum.

-Hola Pla-Platinum – dijo nervioso Pearl.

-Oh, hola Pearl no te había visto – menciono Platinum sorprendida – ¿Qué haces por estos lares?

-Busco a Maylene, venimos a ver el evento estelar, pero se perdió, ya sabes que es un poco tonta para eso de ubicarse – menciono gracioso sintiendo la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Agradece que ella no está cerca, podría golpearte si te oye decir eso.

-Vamos, ella no es agresiva, solo un poco brusca.

-Un poco, la última vez que vino a mi casa rompió un peluche solo porque perdió su equipo de baloncesto favorito – refuto la chica.

-Bueno, es algo fuerte, pero es muy buena chica… ¿y estás sola?

-No, Diamond esta haya arriba, solo que me pidió que buscara su billetera y no la encuentro.

-Tu sabes cómo es el, pierde todo, es muy olvidadizo.

-Cierto, bueno creo que subiré y le diré que no la encontré…

-¡No espera!- grito Pearl al ver a Platinum que se estaba marchando.

-¿Qué pasa? – le respondió asustada.

-Deberías buscar mejor, quiero decir, Diamond tal vez necesite mucho su cartera, en cualquier momento puede que necesite dinero para un juego en oferta que encuentre.

-No te preocupes, si encuentra algo interesante puedo comprárselo, ese no es problema.

-Pero igual, es más te ayudare a buscarla.

Pearl salto la valla y empezó a buscar, a lo que Platinum también busco algo fastidiada.

Pasaron 2 minutos y no encontraron nada.

-Vez te dije que no había nada… - dijo frustrada la chica.

-Tiene que estar por aquí, hay que seguir buscando – dijo Pearl tratando de convencerla.

-Olvídalo, iré a decirle que no la encontré y…

-¡Te encontré! – grito una chica que venía hacia las vallas.

Maylene decidió salir cuando vio que Pearl no podía controlarla.

-Oh Maylene Pearl te ha estado buscando – Dijo Platinum al ver a su amiga.

-Por Arceus, Pearl te dejo por un momento y ya estas ligando con Platinum.

Ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y desconcertados.

-No Maylene espera, estas malinterpretando las cosas – dijo Platinum asustada.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, se cómo es Pearl, desde que empezó a leer a ese tal Freud y se juntó más con Gold se volvió más promiscuo – menciono enojada – ni siquiera a la novia de tu mejor amigo puedes respetar.

-No es eso, es que Diamond perdió su cartera y él me está ayudando a buscarla…

-No le expliques nada Platinum – Pearl fue a con Maylene – tu eres la celosa neurótica, te vi perfectamente cómo le hacías ojitos al chico nuevo del gimnasio.

-Eso no justifica la vez que te le quedaste viendo a los pechos de Candice – le respondió enojaba.

Platinum se sentía demasiado incomoda estando en una pelea de pareja ajena.

-Mujer ves cosas donde no hay nada, además eso no justifica la cita secreta que tuviste con Volkner.

-Te he dicho mil veces que era una reunión de líderes, además tú tienes en tu teléfono fotos de Blue y Sapphire semi desnuda, ¿qué respondes a eso?

-Son fotos artísticas, sabes que quiero ser fotógrafo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes 2! – Grito Platinum enojada – miren, no sé cuántos problemas tengan en casa, pero esta no es manera de hacerlo, Pearl solo me ayudo a buscar algo que no encontré, asa que por favor vayan a solucionar sus problemas a otra parte.

Pearl y Maylene se quedaron callados al ver a su amiga enojada, paralizados, hasta que pudieron ver a Diamond por la ventana diciéndoles que ya estaba listo.

-Tienes razón, tal vez exageramos – menciono Maylene avergonzada.

-Cierto, después de todo nos amas, anda ven pequeña nuez – dijo cariñoso

Pearl entonces se acercó y beso a Maylene quien no se lo esperaba, el beso fue tan pasional y fuerte que Pearl y Maylene se cayeron del otro lado de la valla, mientras una Platinum muy avergonzada se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Ya se fue – dijo Pearl viendo atrás.

-Si… que tal si vamos a mi casa… quiero decir, no hay nadie en casa… -dijo nerviosa y excitada.

-Oh Maylene, será un placer.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la casa de la chica, deseando buena suerte a su amigo.

Una Platinum confusa empezó a subir las escaleras de cuarzo hasta encontrar a su novio.

-Lo siento Diamond, no encontré tu billetera – menciono triste Platinum.

-No te preocupes, la busco luego, antes quiero que veas algo – sonrió – pero antes, ponte esto.

Diamond saco un pañuelo rojo y vendo los ojos de Platinum.

-¿Diamond para que es todo esto? – pregunto curiosa.

-Tu tranquila ya lo veras.

Diamond tomo a su novia de los hombros y la metió en la habitación, cerró la puerta y le quito el pañuelo.

-Ahora abre los ojos – dijo risueño.

Platinum entonces abrió los ojos, para ver la pequeña sorpresa que Diamond le había hecho.

Un gigantesco papel tapiz cubría una parte de las paredes, era un gran dibujo que hacia semejanza al espacio exterior, con estrellas y galaxias, incluso algunos agujeros negros y supernovas.

Del techo de vidrio colgaban la mayor parte de planetas del sistema solar hechos con hielo seco, que emitían una tenue luz y la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación tenía una esfera gigante de aspecto al sol, incluso en la mesa donde estaba el ordenador estaba una nave espacial, y un pequeño hombrecillo con la bandera de Sinnoh.

-¡Feliz aniversario Platinum! – dijo tiernamente en el oído de su novia.

-Diamond, esto es… - dijo sorprendida dando unos pasos y admirando el planeta tierra colgante.

-Perdón por no terminar de decorar la pared, digamos que tuve algo de problemas con mover algunos muebles y eso…

-Es hermoso – Platinum abrazo al chico sonrojada y el correspondió su abrazo.

-No puedo llevarte al espacio verdadero, pero almenos puedo emularlo -rio sonrojado.

-No importa, esto es hermoso, y más si estoy contigo… te amo.

-Yo también te amo…

Diamond y Platinum lentamente acercaron sus labios, hasta al final sentirlos tocándose entre ellos, en una pequeña danza mutua y pasional, durando más de un minuto, hasta que sus reacciones naturales les pidieron más oxígeno.

-Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado – menciono el chico.

-Yo también, nunca me arrepentiré de estar junto a ti…

-Oye mira – Diamond volteo al cielo – ya empezó.

Lo que los 2 no se percataron que la lluvia de estrellas había comenzado el espectáculo.

Podía verse desde la cabaña como los pequeños meteoritos caían a la tierra, mientras que 2 grandes puntos estaban cerca de la luna.

Platinum fue al telescopio y lo puso en posición, para posteriormente conectarlo al ordenador y este transmitió la imagen.

Se podía ver a la luna en cuarto creciente, y al lado Marte y Venus en miniatura.

Ambos se quedaron asombrados viendo la imagen y se sentaron en la cama mientras podían ver la lluvia de estrellas sobre sus cabezas.

-Vaya, es un espectáculo asombroso – menciono Diamond viendo el techo

-Así es, sabes, el color de los meteoritos depende de su composición, ya que al reaccionar con las moléculas de la atmosfera, toman ese color.

-No lo sabía, es hermoso, y lo mejor es que puedo compartirlo contigo.

Diamond toco la mano de Platinum y ambos se sonrojaron.

Platinum entonces sintió que ya era la hora, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuertemente, sus labios se secaron y sus ojos se dilataron, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella, sintió como su alma ardía, necesitaba de su alma gemela, y estaba al lado suyo, ella sabía que pasaría esto, después de todo era el plan, pero se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo decidió desactivar su cerebro un momento, dejar que sus emociones, instintos y alma tomaran el control.

Voltio suavemente la cabeza de Diamond y choco sus labios con los suyos, Diamond solo correspondió sonrojado, mientras Platinum puso sus manos en la cintura del chico y este en los hombros de ella.

Lentamente ella se acercó más a él y sin detener el beso lo tiro en la cama poniéndose esta arriba de él y siguiendo el beso, pero Diamond interrumpió.

-Pla-Platinum ¿Qué haces? – dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

-No te preocupes, solo déjate llevar.

Platinum volvió a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente, quería sentir su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que apenas hace unos días le parecía tremendamente atractivo, quería sentirlo, pero no solo su cuerpo, si no su espíritu, quería que sus almas se tocaran y fusionaran en una sola, después de todo había dejado que esta tomara el control de su cuerpo.

Diamond solo puso sus manos la cintura de la chica, disfrutando de su hermoso beso que comenzó a subir de nivel al este introducir su lengua en la boca de su enamorada como reacción natural del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Su 2 lenguas jugaban entre ella y se entrelazaban como una cadena de ADN, mientras que en la habitación aumentaba la temperatura.

Diamond entonces comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, era claro lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo estaba confundido, sentía lo mismo que Platinum hace unas noches, a pesar de que él no estaba tan alejado de la sexualidad, siempre la mantenía alejada de su concepto de Platinum, pero ella estaba haciendo eso, ella tenía la iniciativa, rompiendo con toda lógica que este se había planteado en la cabeza, hasta que recordó la conversación que había tenido con Pearl en el centro comercial, y también las palabras que le dijo alguna vez Gold e incluso la misma Platinum le había dicho "Déjate llevar", así que decidió hacerlo, dejo que sus instintos tomaran el control, después de todo tenía la autorización de Platinum para poder hacerlo.

Diamond empezó bajo más sus manos, solo para meterlas en el vestido de la chica y acariciar su espalda, era firme y lisa, sentirla era un placer casi de los dioses.

Platinum solo respondió empezando a acariciar su pecho, quería sentirlo por fin, ella empezó a querer quitarle el abrigo, a lo que él, la ayudo quitándoselo sin dejar de besarse, ella le desabrocho la camisa y por fin pudo sentirlo, estaba demasiado caliente por su protección de ropa y la intensidad del momento, poso sus manos en su esto estómago y su pecho y empezó a acariciarlo, el calor que le irradiaba era como la de un sol a algún planeta congelado, que le descongelaba aquella parte que toda mujer tiene pero Platinum había tenido guardado, la pasión y la sensualidad.

Platinum interrumpió el fructuoso beso, se levantó y se puso de espaldas, mientras veía al cielo y se quitaba su vestido, a la par que Diamond se despojaba de su camisa, pero su mirada se fijó en la espalda de Platinum, era hermosa, delicada, firme, tan blanca como la nieve, era como una foto negativa del universo, y la línea que posaba a 3 cuartos de su espalda, como el trópico de cáncer, empezó a caer al suelo.

-Platinum, tu espalda es hermo… - dijo tiernamente.

Paro cuando la chica muy tímidamente volteo sin su brazier, poniendo su brazo para taparlos, estaba demasiado roja, pero se acercó a un impactado Diamond, dejando ver sus pequeños y frágiles pechos, Diamond no pudo tampoco dejar de verlos, eran hermoso, 2 hermosas lunas gemelas en el espacio que representaba todo su torso.

Ella volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión que antes, este correspondió, para después empezar a sentir su cuerpo con sus labios, besando su cuello, bajando a sus hombros y finalmente besando sus pechos.

Ella sentía con cada beso suyo como su alma se exaltaba, sus gemidos representaban como lo estaba gozando, como pedía más, pero a la vez disfrutaba el momento pasional que sentían, lo envolvió son sus brazos, mientras el subió de nuevo a su boca para seguir con aquel jugueteo.

Sus almas estaban listas para unirse, sus instintos lo querían a gritos.

Platinum empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico, bajándolo lentamente, y quitarle su bóxer, dejando su miembro erecto al descubierto, quien lo tomo entre sus manos, mientras procedía a quitarse las bragas.

-Oye, ¿estas segura de esto? quiero decir, no tengo protección y…

Platinum lo interrumpió poniendo su dedo en su boca y exclamo

-No te preocupes, tome las medidas adecuadas, solo disfrútalo.

Diamond asintió aún muy rojo, mientras que la Platinum aún más roja se despojó de su última prenda, se acostó sobre su pareja y empezó su ritual.

-Diamond, por favor se gentil y lento por favor.

-Cla-claro – dijo nervioso.

Diamond entonces comenzó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de su amada, fue lenta y cuidadosamente, como si de abrir un huevo crudo se tratase.

Platinum solo sentía como Diamond entraba en su ser, en la ventana de su alma, dio un gemido un poco fuerte, y Diamond solo se detuvo, además de denotar que salía un poco de sangre de ella.

-Platinum te estoy lastimando, no es necesario que…

-No te preocupes, es algo natural, quiero hacerlo, solo no te detengas – lo interrumpió.

A pesar de todo, el instinto protector de Diamond aún seguía activo, pero las palabras de Platinum, lo apagaron por algunos minutos.

Diamond entonces prosiguió, a decir verdad, nunca creyó que los miles de consejos de Gold le fueran útiles, pero increíblemente le estaban sirviendo en esta ocasión, aunque también sus instintos le ayudaban, entro más a dentro, hasta lo profundo de su ser cuando sintió que llego a su límite.

Entonces empezó con suaves y lentas embestidas, mientras Platinum gemía por la excitación que sentía, pero no eran gemidos de su cuerpo, eran de su alma, por fin podía encontrarse con su alma gemela, con la que necesitaba, solo les faltaba unirse.

-Va-vamos, ve más rápido – dijo excitada Platinum.

Este la obedeció, aumentando el número de embestidas y su velocidad, Diamond se encontraba viéndola enzima suyo, y a sus espalda, podía ver como la Luna y Venus se asomaban por arriba de su cabeza, ella entonces lo beso una vez más, mientras este seguía con sus estocadas y acariciaba su espalda.

Diamond decidió tomar sus piernas y que estas lo enrollaran, mientras este se ponía encima de ella, continuando con sus embestidas y aumentando su velocidad, como si de un meteoro chocando contra la tierra estuviéramos hablando.

-Pla-Platinum te amo –.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi querido Diamond – menciono Platinum, mientras veía a Marte y la Luna asomarse por el extremo inferior de la cabeza de Diamond.

Esos 3 astros, eran los testigos de cómo estos 2 almas se entregaban el uno con el otro, de cómo se unían en un ritual sagrado, que la mayor parte de la humanidad solo entendía como "Una pagana entrega carnal", pero era para ellos, una muestra de amor que iba más allá del sexo, más allá del bien y el mal.

Diamond entonces levanto a la chica, para que ambos se sentaran sin romper su unión, y enrollarse con sus piernas, la misma posición que Pearl le recomendó, y efectivamente comprobó lo placentero que se sentía.

Platinum sentía como sus almas se unían cada vez más y más.

Abrió los ojos y abrazo a su amado, pudo ver la pared, pudo ver como parecía que las estrellas brillaban más, como las galaxias parecían moverse, como las explosiones de rayos gama parecían viajar por toda la pared, y vio que enzima de sus cabeza, reposaba Saturno, quien parecía estar girando, al igual que os otros planetas que colgaban del techo, Platinum y Diamond ya no se sentían en esa habitación, en esa región, ni siquiera en ese planeta, ellos se sentían que estaban en medio del gigantesco espacio, y no era para menos, sus almas estaban uniéndose en un solo ser, sellando su amor con el cosmos.

Diamond continuo con sus embestidas que estaban un poco ralentizadas por la posición, pero no impedía la excitación que tenía, estaba llegando al clímax.

Platinum sentía como ella también estaba llegando a su límite, vio a Diamond y el la vio, sabían lo que pasaría, y se besaron para sellar el ritual.

Entonces paso, pudo oírse un enorme gemido en los cuerpos de los 2, que no pudo salir al exterior, el pacto se seño, Diamond finalmente había dejado su esencia material en ella, y la esencia de ella también salió, combinándose ambas, que sellaba el pacto de estos 2 mortales con el cosmos, sus almas se habían vuelto una sola, estaban satisfechas.

Ambos cayeron agotados a la cama, mientras veían como lo que parecía ser el espacio exterior, volvía a ser aquel papel que Diamond había puesto.

Diamond salió de ella, mientras los 2 se dejaron de besarse, para verse detalladamente, estaban ahí los 2, desnudos, mirándose, impactados por lo que había pasado, tan rojos como un tomate, y tan caliente como un sol…

-Te amo – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, mientras volvieron a darse otro pequeño beso más tierno.

Una vez calmados los instintos, ambos volvieron a tomar el control, ya podían pensar sin que esos instintos los quemaran por dentro.

-No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho – dijo Diamond agitado – fue algo fantástico.

-Lo sé, no podía soportarlo más, pero al final los resultados fueron espectaculares – menciono Platinum quien se levantó y tomo su ropa interior para vestirse.

Diamond también hizo lo mismo, volviéndose a colocar sus pantalones y camisa, pero se detuvo al ver el monitor.

-Mira Platinum – menciono Diamond.

Platinum fue a observar, Marte y Venus estaban más juntos, mientras que la luna estaba debajo de ellos, y pareciese que brillaba más.

-Parece que Marte se movió hacia Venus, es interesante – dijo la chica con unas sábanas – bueno, toma tu sabana hora algo de frio.

-¿Dormiremos aquí? – pregunto Diamond confuso.

-Sí no te preocupes, mis padres pensaran que dormimos en camas separadas – respondió alegre Platinum

-De acuerdo… -comento confuso.

Entonces ambos se acostaron en la cama, se cubrieron con la sabana y se quedaron viendo a los 3 astros en el cielo.

-Sabes algo, en la mitología romana, Marte es el dios de la guerra, y Venus la diosa del amor, ambos eran amantes –menciono Platinum, quien se acurruco en el pecho de Diamond.

-No lo sabía, que curioso – respondió viendo los planetas – aunque parece que ellos 2 son los únicos testigos de esto, no es una curiosa coincidencia.

-Lo es a decir verdad – Platinum se acercó a los labios de Diamond y lo beso una última vez – buenas noches Diamond, te amo.

-Buenas noches Platinum, yo también te amo – dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos, dejando a esos 3 astros como testigos de lo acontecido, de la unión de amor de sus espíritus, algo que trascendía mas haya de todos los conceptos y planos del ser humano.

No fue solamente un simple acto carnal, fue un ritual espiritual, una unión y un amor, de ellos para el cosmos, fue algo, más allá del sexo.


End file.
